1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a steelworks converter on the vessel cone of which a cone cooling system is provided. The cooling system includes a multiplicity of cooling medium lines which open into channel-like collectors. At least one cooling medium supply and discharge being provided.
2. Disscussion of the Prior Art
DE 33 30 237 C2 discloses a metallurgical reaction vessel, in particular a steelworks converter, the vessel cone of which is provided with a so-called cone cooling system. The cone cooling system in this case comprises sinuously arranged pipes, a plurality of pipes--in the present example three--arranged regularly in parallel transporting the cooling medium in the same direction. The individual pipes, arranged essentially parallel to the central axis of the converter, end at the top and bottom in channel pieces.
DE 30 48 199 C2 discloses a vessel cone cooling system which comprises a pipeline arranged spirally around the converter cone.
In certain operating cases, it is required to drain the cone cooling system as quickly as possible. During converter operation, considerable damage can occur to the cooling elements of the converter cone and considerable amounts of water can escape. Under some circumstances, the converter vessel can no longer be tilted to do this, in order to prevent cooling water from penetrating into the region of the steel ladle or the slag ladle.
No measures for quick drainage of the cooling medium are known from the documents referred to above.